Spinuckel
Spinuckel Spinuckel (Spin-uck-el) is a member of the Ugandan Knuckles tribe that arrived on Earth sometime in mid November of 2019. At first wanting to escape to Earth in order to prevent being recycled, to seeing herself as a Ugandan Warrior who is dedicated to finding De Wae of Da Deval. Appearance Spinuckel shares many distinct visual similarities to Spinel from the Steven Universe franchise. She has pink skin, magenta hair that is styled into a pair of spiky pigtails, derpy magenta eyes, an upside down heart shaped gem on her chest, and black lines running from her eyes down the side of her head. Her body takes a similar shape to that of a Wakandan Knuckles while her head takes the shape of a normal Ugandan Knuckles. History What most people don't know is that Spinuckel is not actually a Knuckles. She is a Gem that was created back on Homeworld. She was intended to be a normal Spinel who would be assigned to another Gem to be the best friend of said Gem. However when she was made she ended up being deformed and acting differently than she's supposed to. Whenever this happens, a Gem is considered "Defective". Back in the day, when a Gem is defective they would be "Recycled" meaning they would be poofed and their Gem would be used to create a new Gem. However, Spinuckel knew what was going on and didn't want to be recycled into another being. So she used her elastic abilities to plan an escape. She got her hands on a Rejuvenator despite Homeworld not using these weapons anymore. She would use it on any and all Gems that would try to restrain her or prevent her escape. She used an Injector to escape homeworld, as it was the only form of transportation she could find while on the run. Unlike the custom Injector that Spinel used to travel to Earth, the one Spinuckel used was smaller and she could not control it on her own and could only steer it. After fleeing from her home planet, Spinuckel then tried to find another planet that had life on it so she could try to hide better. Then she found Earth. She landed somewhere in the Southern region of Tanzania. Upon landing she was able to study and learn how to control the Injector better, and soon used it as a vehicle to help navigate across the African Wilderness. On November 23rd 2019 she wandered into the country of Uganda, where she found a small island with 4 giant statues of beings that looked like her. Trust Issues At first when she arrived on the Knuckles Island, The small Ugandan Knuckles quickly took notice of her arrival. They all quickly started to surround her to investigate. Since she didn't know anything about Earth and was still shooken up about being wanted back on Homeworld, she saw the little Knuckles as a threat. This lead to Spinuckel trying to use her Rejuvenator to attack them but since Gem tech usually is not effective on Organic life it just caused the Knuckles to tingle a bit... Some Knuckles have even stated that they find the sensation to be somewhat arousing. Spinuckel was afraid of this new world and felt lost and alone. So the wise Commander Gaztons decided to speak with the newcomer. Gaztons reassured her that they were not enemies. Since Spinuckel looked like a Ugandan Knuckles, Gaztons and the rest of the tribe didn't even realize she wasn't one of them. So he assured her that He and the bruddas would always be there for her as they were all family. Gaztons even told some secrets of Da Wey and told grand stories about Da Deval. From that moment on, Spinuckel adopted a new identity as a fellow Ugandan warrior. Who has dedicated her life to finding de wae and supporting the tribe. Benefiting the Tribe After her arrival, there have been reports of the Ugandan Knuckles becoming increasingly more powerful. Researchers have concluded that Spinuckel was using her Gem powers to enhance the Knuckles tribe. Such was that this was achieved was using her injector to strengthen the landscape. When she arrived the Injector was empty, but now from time to time Spinuckel will fill the injector with pure Ebola and inject it into the Earth, which makes all the plants, animals, and of course Knuckles all throughout Africa become healthier and provided easier living conditions. Continued life on Earth So far Spinuckel has been living a great life in Uganda and has helped battle many fights against the Non-believers. She learned how to use Ugandan Knuckle weapons and spit. Since she is a Gem, her spit has a ton of small grains of minerals in it which can really sting when hit hard enough with it or can even damage your eyes if any were to get in them. The Knuckles have taken Spinuckel on many adventures and explored the different sights and scenes of the world. She is officially seen as a member of the Tribe and in return she sees the Knuckles as family. Starting a Family Since she is a Gem, she has a different anatomy than most Earth Creatures so she used help from a local Ugandan Witch Doctor who would grant her the ability to bear young. She would soon become married to a respectable Smackles who she wished to start a family with. Their baby was a hybrin between a Spinel and a Smackles. While the Spinel Smackles may take on a similar resemblance to a Spinel, They do not have any Stretchy limbs that a normal Spinel has. In fact it seems like the Spinel Smackles is almost the same as a normal Smackles except for the visual difference which is more leaning toward the traits of a Spinel. Additional Info Spinuckel is one of the few members of the Knuckles tribe that are not Ugandan Knuckles, (Other non-knuckles members of the tribe include the Ugandan Flamingo, Ugandan Chungus, and Ugandan Puccas) Homeworld has stopped trying to locate her, but she doesn't know that. Spinuckel and Spinel do not know of each other as Spinel spent most of her time in North America when she visited Earth while Spinuckel has spent most of her life in Africa. Spinuckel has all the same abilities as a regular Spinel as well as a Knuckles. Spinuckel does not like Bananas. She thinks they taste weird. Category:Characters Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Not a real knuckles Category:Ebola 2.0 friends